The Ultimate Warrior
by Paint a story. Write a picture
Summary: Follow the adventures of The Ultimate Warrior, a troubled man whose life is not just a wreck, but a quest for supremecy. After all the long wait, chapter 12 part 2 has been released. Please review.
1. Chapter 1 Destiny

Disclaimer; I own none of the Runescape characters, nor NPC's, they belong to Jagex incorporated.

Once, upon a great era of the medieval age, in a realm that proclaimed glory in it's highest, there was a land. A mythical place where victory brewed for only those who could prove themselves worthy to the ground of it's wonder. A dominion of the highest in the journey to _become_ the highest. Runescape. Many dwell there, many fight there, but not all survive there. The challenge of the lands is a struggle for some, and only few know not of this. But for one man, this was not just a footnote to him. It was the reason for his name:

**The Ultimate Warrior**

* * *

**Epsiode 1: Destiny**

Destiny it was, it was only ever, a destiny. New to the land of Runescape, The Warrior had not chosen his name, but chosen his quest of life. From the moment he was born into existence, he had dreamed of becoming the elite. Nothing was known to him of Runescape, nothing he understood of the glorious world, nothing made sense, but still, the path was clear. He had never been considered worthy to precede his journey to Runescape in the realm of "Tutorial Island", people had mocked his dream, said that he would never even be a level 1. And, because he had never been to tutorial island, he was supposed never even to become a level 3. 1 person in particular, was the grave messenger of that note. He remembered the man's dying words:

"Warrior ... you will never carry out your name ... you have been cursed to never see the likes of level 3. Warrior, I'm so sorry." The Warrior had never heard another word from him, as the man's eyes had faltered into nothingness, and the life went from him. Soon, after the man had dissapeared, that too was the last he remembered, the only thing that had come to fire in his mind, that burned his soul, that tore the happiness from him, yet was stuck to him and could never leave him. Which was why, in the lone week that had passed since then, his clothes had always been formal black, the same thing he had wore to the funeral of the man, the funeral where only the very kind person, Father Aereck, and his Mother had attended. The burial had been in a peaceful autumn, where the glistening red leaves had dawned over orange and yellow, assorted leaves dangling from the nearly naked trees. A blooming rose, seeming almost desolate, stood in a tall glass, upon the stone beside the grave:

Here lies Emphasis321

2004-2007

The Shining Patriot of Runescape.

Below was, encrusted into the stone grave, a jewel of onyx, cut with only three faces and the head of one person on each, the man, the Warrior, and the warriors mother, a friend of the man the Warrior had told everyone else. The Man had been the first to tell the Warrior that his road could never be Runescape, that he could exist for no purpose, the sole person who had been brave enough to put these woeful words into speech. The Ultimate Warrior had been the best friend of that man, he had loved that man, but who that man really was, The Warrior wanted no man nor woman to find out.

"The road could be long, prevail you would, and you would succeed. But when a purpose you lack, no deed nor power will grant you one." That was a poem that the man had told The Warrior only once, the day before he had died, and The Warrior remembered how tears had welled up in his eyes at the one mention of that poem, just as they had at the close of the man's life. But then, his thoughts were distracted as he heard a voice?

"Hey, thuw, you ok?" Ownz-Runecraft was his only other friend beside his mother and the man. But he was the only person ever who had actually believed him. He knew what the Warrior had been told only a week ago, but he believed that "thuw" as he liked to call the warrior, would prevail in his journey. They were the best of friends, having only met a day ago, though, being a lonesome time at the bar when Ownz-Runecraft came along. The Warrior remembered it, crystal clear, like it had only happened a minute ago.

"Whoa, mate, you look rough. Everything alright?" Runecraft had said.

"My life's a wreck. I've known that ever since I was born, and it was proved last Tuesday." It wasn't long before the comforting smile and the symaphetic tone of Runecraft found thuw explaining everything to Runecraft, then about himself. Soon, they had got engaged in deep conversation, the cider thuw had been drinking had been taken away by the barman, though thuw had hardly had any. He dragged himself out of the memory, and took himself to his surroundings, a pretty, autumn forest which thuw couldn't help being reminded of the graveyard, yet overturned logs and colourful bushes were more dominant, with a leaf-strewn floor and no tombstones to be saddened by. It was a peaceful day, with a gentle breeze but no sun, it was hiding behind silver clouds. Ownz-Runecraft and thuw were sitting down on a log that was strangely out of place, deliberately cut down from a tree rather than lingering on a broken stalk.

"Huh?"

"Are you ok?" Runecraft repeated. Thuw didn't reply, so Runecraft changed the subject.

"Look, it doesn't matter what that Emphasis321 said, your name isn't a gimmick. I call you T-H-U-W for **T**he **U**ltimate **W**arrior. The H is my way of saying "honed" because you're honed on your goal, and your the honed ultimate warrior. And also, it works better than T-U-W - but that's not the point."

"But I don't know what this life is all about. I'm the only guy who never visited Tutorial Island - I don't know about anything in this world."

"Yes. _You_ are the _only_ one in a massive population who _does_ know." Runecraft smiled at him.

"You'll teach me? You'll really teach me about this world?" Thuw's eyes twinkled happily, like they hadn't done for long now.

"Of course. Not today, we'll wait for a day, but tommorow, I promise that I'll start teaching you everything I know." Runecraft got up off the log and started walking away. "I'll be here tommorow, meet me here."

"Bye for today." Thuw waited until Runecraft had gone, and then cleared his throat.

"Emphasis321; I'll prove you wrong, Father." The onyx jewel on Emphasis's grave was not a jewel of friendship. It was a family jewel. The dying words that had cast down on Thuw were his father's.


	2. Chapter 2 Emotions

**Chapter 2: Emotions**

The rain beat down immensely, pattering against the window, the reason that Thuw could not get to sleep. The dark hour of midnight was foggy, and all that could be made out outside the window of the inn that Thuw stayed in every night, the inn that a direct debit payment from Thuw's father still payed off, tossed aside rather than cancelled because he was dead. But of course, that wasn't it. Thuw's father had wrote his will around a month ago, and it had been read to him by a man in the same black suit that Thuw wore, who had come knocking on a dull, sunny afternoon at the inn, not as solemn about the matter as Thuw could have liked, but with a hostile expression on his face that had displeased Thuw. The one thing read from that will that had kept him sleeping in that inn ...

"Your father has insured that you may stay in this inn permenantely, or at least until his funds run out," the man had explained

"So he hasn't left any money to me? None at all?" Thuw had asked.

"Not neccesarily. He has left you all of his earnings from his work, and all the bank money not being payed for your stay here."

"How long can I stay here though - how much of that money is left?"

"So many questions. All I can say is that this funding will run out by ... the twenty-nineteenth of May. This year. And it is, I believe ..." the man checked a watch that he didn't have, in mockery of Thuw, "the 2nd of May. You have 27 days of rent you can pay off before you can no longer live here, as long as you are, I believe, unemployed?"

"Yes." It was the end of the will, and the man needed to say no more, so he did not wave a hand or give a "goodbye" before walking out the door. But it was worse as Thuw tried to sleep against the heavy rain. Today _was_ the twenty-nineth of may. He was on his last day of rent, and he could do nothing to earn a job till morn. He had of course, needed to spend the money that his father had given him on food and drink to eat, not being able to retrieve the food for himself. He was practically bankrupt, and he barely knew the first thing about living out of accomodation. But, at the very least, he would soon know.

The fog had lifted, but the sun was not yet out. The leaves had been cleared from the still-familiar forest spot, but the trees were ready to shed their next lot, leaves falling from the branches, still taking up all the nooks and crannys. Ownz-Runecraft seemed to have been waiting on the log for a long time, when Thuw trudged along, noticing the large suit-case rested on the floor next to Runecraft. he didn't seem to register Thuw's arrival until Thuw stood right in front of him, his vision being obstructed snapping him into reality.

"Oh, Thuw, you're here," Runecraft said calmly, but a little jolted by Thuw's sudden appearance out of nowhere. Thuw didn't bother to explain his condition. He didn't infact bother to reply at all. He sat down next to Runecraft, and it was a while before anything else was said. Soon, Runecraft spoke up.

"Thuw. You're sure you want to start training? You want to learn all you can learn about Runescape?"

"I'm sure, I think I'll always be sure of that. But there is just one thing that will get in the way ..." Thuw looked at the dull trees, ready to rid the last of their leaves. He explained to Runecraft how he was bankrupt, and didn't have enough funds to live in the inn of the pub they had met in. He explained how the money in his fathers will had been spent on that _and_ food to stay alive - he could no longer live there.

"So, you've been booted out?"

"Not yet. About this time is when I'd have to pay the rent, so I made my goodbyes, packed up the stuff my father left me -" It was not long after those words came out of his mouth that he realized that it was a big mistake.

"Wait - your _father_? That friend of yours was your _father_, and you never told me?" Runecraft seemed offended.

"We've known each other for two days -"

"I don't care. You came mourning in that pub, I came to you and asked what was wrong, you explained, you poured out over me, but all you told me was that he was _some guy you loved_."

"What does it matter to y -"

"What does it matter to _me_?! Well, if you want sympathy, at least tell me next time who the hell I'm patting you on the back for! I'm not just a person who says '_aww, poor guy_', if I say that, I mean it! Two days maybe, but it doesn't take 48 hours to say over a tear-spoilt beer who died to a guy who wants to become your best friend! And now, you want me to take you in or something, you want me to take in some guy who lost a guy, but couldn't be bothered just to mention that that guy was _his dad!_" Runecraft glared in a hostile way to Thuw, and drew back a punch, but then decided against it, and walked off.

"Go live in the streets!" Runecraft tossed the words over his shoulder without looking back, and walked off into the day, where the sun finally came out.


	3. Chapter 3 Return

**Chapter 3: Return**

"Ah, g'day Warrior" said Earl, the barman of Misthalin Inn, the innkeeper was absent for that dusky night.

"'Erd you was outta money, mate - what brings ye 'ere? Anythin' I can do for ye'?" Earl said as Thuw sat down on a stool, staring blankly into space.

"Yeah, I'm bankrupt, got a problem with that, Earl?" Only his lips moved, his head didn't turn, he carried on gazing into the shelf full of beer.

"'Ey alrigh', only saying 'ello." Earl frowned at him. He was about to dish out his usual 'So what cin I do ye' for?' but, seeing as Thuw probably had no money on him, he decided to wait if he was going to ask himself.

"Sorry, I'm just kinda in a bad mood. My mate you saw here the other day has gone out on a strop. Concerned because he never knew who I was sad for when I met him. The guy who died. He was my dad, and my mate was annoyed 'cos I'd never told him that." Earl frowned again.

"'At's a pretty serious thing not ta tell a guy -"

"Not you too Earl, it's just not what I need right now."

"- but 'at sounds a bit emotional. Guess the lad's in a bit o' trauma 'imself, eh?" Earl carried on.

"Well, nothing he's told me about. He's never seemed the guy to pull seven magpies on me before. Always able to keep straight face."

"Shouldn't let 'at fool ye', some people are pretty good at keepin' secrets ye' know." Earl seemed to change his mind on offering a drink. "Do ye' want somin'? I'll give ye' one free just 'is once if ye' keep mum, 'is doesn't look ta be too good for ye' mood. Not meanin' ta offend."

"Oh, ok thanks. Do you do vodka?"

"Vod ... ka. Never 'erd of it, Warrior." Nobody seemed to talk for a while. Thuw smiled, and Earl saw the joke.

"And 'ere I thought ye' were the only guy with na knowledge o' life! 'Ow come ye' know that an' a barman' dun't?" Earl started to laugh. Him and Thuw chuckled together.

"Well there's a mood lifter." said Earl happily.

"Does that mean I can't have that drink anymore?" They laughed even more, the spirit of the night had risen.

"Na, course ye' can still 'ave just one on 'is occasion!" He didn't raise his voice that time.

"Okay, then I'll just have a beer, thanks."  
"Comin' up, me good man." Earl turned around, as his laugh faltered, but with a smile on his face, he poured out a fresh beer for Thuw, and passed Thuw the foamy beverage. Thuw had drank half of it already by the time Earl had given a customer another beer.

"Thanks." Thuw had drained the lot, and started to sway slowly. He was about to fall off the stool when Earl saw the movement and quickly reached his arms out to stop him falling. He raised Thuw back into his seat.

"Ha-ha, when was the last time ye' had a beer eh? Ye' dun't look like yer a regular customer to the bar, at's for sure!" Thuw was dizzy, and he lowered his head to the counter, spreading his arms out, still conscious. But he didn't have the strength to lift himself up when he saw who stood beside him.

"What the hell are you doing here Thuw?" Thuw found himself being lifted up, and his eyes met those of someone he knew well.

"Been having beer? And what of the fact that guy - you're _dad_ was it? - hasn't got any money left for you. You gone scavenging already? Or has Earl taken pity on you, and disgraced his master's inn?" Ownz-Runecraft scowled at Earl, who frowned back.

"Well, you're gonna have a tough life. You better learn fast how to live in Runescape - I'll be a scum like Earl and be symaphetic for you yet again. C'mon, back to the forest. I'm recommencing the training.


	4. Chapter 4 Argument

**Chapter 4: Second Argument**

It was not the forest this time, but a deserted farmyard, full of level 2 chickens, yet, apart from the barnyard, it looked like a desert. The white patches of corn were cut short and looked like sand on a flat terrain - there was no fencing in the barn, the chickens liked pecking on the corn rather than escaping. The farmer, farmer Benedict was absent for two months, which was perfect for Ownz-Runecraft and Thuw as they looked over the desolate terrain, desolate excluding the chickens. But, they weren't just to be part of the background,

"They'll be our training dummies. I don't know if you know, but chickens re-spawn when they die, so, technicaly, they never _do_ die," said Ownz-Runecraft.

"Really? But how is that possible?" Thuw stared at the perfectly mortal chicken pecking away right by them. Ownz-Runecraft didn't explain, but instead, he crafted runes of wind and body within his hands. Energy started to swirl, then they formated and his ammo appeared.

"Wind Strike!" Runecraft converted the runes into orbs again and fused them together in a whtie ball of power then fired it at the chicken. The chicken was struck right on target, then it slowly slumped to the floor.

"You killed it!" Thuw gasped. But then, he saw the outline of the chicken coming to form on the floor, then a 3-D network of white lines spread out all over in the skeleton of the chicken, and colour started to come from the transparent grid-skeleton. The chicken was beginning to re-formate. Thuw put his hand on his mouth, then went over to the chicken and slowly reached a finger out to it. Before he could touch it, it sprang up, and started to peck at the corn again.

"No, I didn't kill it, it's still alive, and it always will be," Runecraft explained. Thuw touched the chicken, then watched it run away from him.

"It hurts them, but never kills. At re-spawning, they don't even rember the pain."

"But, if it hurts them, how can I will myself to kill it? I don't want it in pain." Thuw tried to stroke the newly spawned chicken, as it ran away.

"That's the thing. If you can't attack it, you can't fight, therefore, you won't survive long in Runescape." Runecraft never intended to sound pleasant about that, and Thuw did not change the expression on his face.

"So, it's a forcive option. Do or die?" Thuw frowned

"Afraid so, which is why you have to tell yourself, is that they never remember the pain, and, in the case of animals and monsters, they completely forget everything they've ever done when they incarnate. Now, I want you to take these runes," Runecraft handed Thuw two mind and body runes that he had spawned ,"and fire them at that tree."

"But how do I -"  
"Just will them into and orb, and do like I did. Shout 'Wind Strike', and try to throw the spell, it will instead launch from your hands. Keep an eye on the tree at all times."

"Why the tree -"

"Just do it!" Runecraft shouted. Thuw brought his arms to his chest, then was about to fire the orb, when he felt hands divert his own into the direction of the chicken. It was too late to send it back, Runecraft had timed it perfectly so that the orb would hit the chicken. The chicken took some damage, and was dizzyed into a frenzy, not collapsing yet. Runecraft smiled.

"Do it again, don't aim at the tree, aim at the chicken." Thuw was about to give a 'but', but then Runecraft yelled, "NOW!" Thuw had no choice but to fire the orb, and could see that the strike he had cast had struck the chicken dead again. It was not long before it re-spawned yet again. Thuw was breathing heavily. Runecraft smiled again.

"Do it once without knowing it, and once on the spur of the moment, and you can fire deliberately as many times as you can. That was psychologically proved. Try it. I won't force you this time, but -" Runecraft could not finish the sentence, as he saw another chicken dizzying from damage, and two of Runecraft's runes nicked - with Thuw in open-cupped arms from a spell. A silence proceeded. Then, Runecraft started to slowly clap for Thuw.

"You did it. You _can_ do it. You just mastered the first rule of fighting; the will to do so!" Runecraft applauded Thuw, and gave him a thump on the back, that sent Thuw reeling.

"Sorry!" But then they both stopped in their tracks. A longer silence came, and Thuw slowly rose to his feet. He turned his head at Runecraft, whose smile faltered slowly into nothingness. The wind blew their hair, and Thuw's black funeral clothes made him look alot more serious.

"Sorry," Thuw repeated. "Sorry for what? Is it just the thump on the back, or do you want to say sorry for something else?" Runecraft didn't say anything for a while.

"Do you _want_ to break us up now?" Runecraft didn't have a smile on his face like he normally did.

"Do you _want_ to say sorry?" Thuw said back to him.

"No. You ignore the fact that your father dies when I come to say sorry for you, you just say that he's a _man_."

"It had been a week! Do you know how long that kind of pain takes to get over?!" Thuw was annoyed.

"Thanks for telling me _what_ was the cause of all the pain!" said Runecraft sarcastically.

"He had _died_, just _one week_ ago," Thuw said angrily, breathing heavily now, "I was at no ability to tell you. I was on the verge of sobbing myself to sleep, and I felt like I was about to have a break-down, _I just couldn't tell you that that was him_!" A tear ran down his face.

"It's a shame how hard it is to call you Tpdw instead, The pathetic desperate warrior. So much for 'honed', you can't even control yourself for after a week." Runecraft sneered.

"HAVE YOU EVER LOST ANYONE?! YOU SOUND LIKE A ROBOT FROM HELL! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOUR HEART?!" Thuw shouted, tears streaming down his face, his vocie muffled by his sadness.

"YES, I HAVE LOST SOMEONE, INFACT! I HAVE LOST _EVERY_ MEMBER OF MY FAMILY! HOW DO YOU THINK THAT FEELS?!" Thuw was taken aback.

"Every member of your family?" said Thuw, in a small voice.

"Yes," Runecraft rasped


	5. Chapter 5 Parracide

**Episode 5: Parracide**

"Alright, Thuw, I'll tell you. I'll tell you the story of what happened." Runecraft sat down on the corn, and as a chicken came over and pecked him, he crafted six runes two each that were different, and shot a cannon-blast of magic at it, crushing the chicken. It sank into nothingness, before re-spawning a few inches beside where it had been killed. Thuw glared at Runecraft.

"Once upon a time, three years before that pathetic father of yours -" Thwu was about to retort, but Runecraft charged another cannon blast at Thuw in threat so he could carry on. Thuw stepped down.

"Before he was born," Runecraft carried on. "That was when it happened. I was ... 1 year old back then, and I knew everything about Runescape then. though, my name wasn't Ownz-Runecraft then, it was Caasyek. I had trained well, and _my_ father, still alive then, had been training me to my aspiration, a proffesional wizard. He taught me how to craft runes like I can now, without any essence, he taught me expertial magic, and he made me wizard's clothes, sewn with linings of the scales of the almighty Sorcer-Kraken, a magical beast that roams the waters of Kiquen Spring."

"I've never heard of Kiquen spring"

"It's a hidden spring, a myth, until my great father discovered it, hidden in the depths of the karamjan volcano. No-one believed it until it was proved. But I'm not surprised that a no-talent like you wouldn't know of the great spring. Anyway, my father himself was a wizard, an almighty wizard, by the name of Wizard Topher. My mother was a woman who worked in the blurite mines of southern Port Sarim. She fought Ice Warriors and Ice Giants to the death to mine blurite ore, and to make limbs of blurite, then she found flax strings and made bows, then sold them to the archery emporium of Varrock. She became rich off this, very rich, and together, my mother and father lived well. But then, an unfortunate piece of luck came down. My mother caught symptoms of Sethinonia, a lethal and contagious disease caught by the Ice Giants of the blurite mines. Within their icic bodies, they contain a poisonous fluid called Sethinox, only ever given off once in a couple of years, for, when Ice Giants are brutally damaged - it is rare - but they accidentally release the Sethinox, a gaseous compound which spreads only to the nearest human, but will catch on through touch. It will kill the giants, but it will also eventaully kill the person. My mother never knew about it, and spread the disease to my father, who visited his own parents, that had siblings who they visited, and so on. There's no cure to Sethinonia, but it drags out for a long time. It wasn't long before just about every relative of mine, their friends, their relatives, and many more people died because of it. It felt like genocide had been committed." Runecraft gave a hostile glare into Thuw's eyes, as a tear too ran down his face.

"But, why weren't you affected?" Thuw didn't know what else to say.

"I was. But I was lucky. Not only is Sethinonia a rare thing for my family, but, one in a very few amount of people have the genetic code the blocks the symptons of Sethinonia -"  
"You said that there was no cure"

"- and locks away the virus in your body, rendering it inactive. But that doesn't mean that it won't afflict me. I stay fit to keep my body in order, if I grow weak, the cells in my body will grow tired, and the virus will activate. Death within a month. It's long, and it doesn't hurt, but when it comes, it's torture." Runecraft leapt to his feet, and held a hand out to Thuw. Thuw's eyes widened, as he saw a vision. A beautiful, middle-aged woman with brunette hair, he saw, reduced to the cold, grey floor of a basement, screaming and writhing in agony. He saw Runecraft, in the vision, reaching a hand out for her, sobbing over her dying body.

"No! Mo - mo - mother! P-please! Stay w - with m-me, d-don't go!" Runecraft threw his head up to the sky and shouted his tears. Thuw saw a hand rest upon Runecraft's back, belonging to a man who Runecraft had not noticed before, a man in blue wizards clothing, apparently Wizard Topher, Runecraft's father.

"Moth - er, I l-love y-you! D-don't g-g-o! P-please!" The room was filled with noise, the sobbing of Runecraft, and the screaming of his mother. It wasn't long before his mother slowly started to stop screaming, and started to choke. She coughed up a sort of red liquid - blood, and her pupils widened, as the life seemed to go from her. She stopped, kneeling to the ground, not moving her lips, and she started to fall, Topher and Runecraft both dashed to her side and caught her, then, gently as could be, lowered her to the ground, and Thuw caught her eyes, lifeless, wide, and black. She was no longer. It seemed silent, except for the howlings of Runecraft, in pain with sadness. Topher embraced Runecraft, and gently patted him on the back.

"There, there, son, it's alright. There, there. It's all ok, she's in a better place now, don't worry." Topher was struggling to contain his own cry, but let tears roll down his face. Suddenly, the vision slipped away before Thuw, and he saw the farm, with Runecraft pulling the most angry face he could. He had seen the vision that he had given Thuw, and he started to bend down to the floor. He raised a hand into the air, clenched his fist, and thrust it down to the ground.

"IT JUST _HAD _TO HAPPEN! MY LIFE _JUST HAD_ TO BE RUINED LIKE THAT! WHY ME! _WHY ME!_" Runecraft yelled into space, starting to let the tears go down his face, just like in the vision.

"And then my father! And my grand-fathers, and grand-mothers, and aunts, and uncles, and cousins, and every relation you can think of!" He shouted. No words could be said to comfort Runecraft, Thuw knew that, however bad it hurt to lose his father, Runecraft was worst off. It made him think about how Thuw's father had died, but he wasn't sure that he wanted to discuss that.


	6. Chapter 6 Torture

"That's just how it happened, Thuw. It's shocking, the image would disturb you, I imagine ... but it hurt more for me than it did for you to see it yourself, you know that. For my Father, I have trained my magic, and now I am an expert. For my mother, I visit the blurite mines every month and take out the anger on the ice giants which destroyed my life by destroying my whole familys'. I have a special place for the rest of my family, a grave where only they rest, for my family. I am the only one left, and I visit them in that grave, the sole member of that family above ground. I don't even have a god-family, the only people I have are my friends, like you." Runecraft and Thuw were still sober over a beer at the Misthalin Inn, while the innkeeper, Frederick, took up position of the barman again.

"I can see you're excellent with magic. You've done a good bid to your Father, and I'm sure you're Mother would be proud," Thuw looked in his direction, and smiled at him.

"Thanks. I hope we're still friends, because we need to continue training."

"What, so you can earn some money so that a drink is legal here?" Frederick butted in.

"Earls little mate, Camilla, tipped me off that you ripped a free one off of us. Glad you can't stay at this inn anymore - I'm at the choice of kicking you out of here, permanently." Frederick was never very kind to Thuw, about Thuw's father didn't matter to him.

"Or maybe so he can learn how to strike an ultimate fire cannon and send you to the Lunar Isles, so you better watch it, _Fred_." Runecraft threatened.

"You're lucky I'm serving you," and Frederick walked away, clearly not bothered.

"Is that the best of magic?" Thuw asked.

"Na, there's much better than that, but - not important. Anyway, let's get out onto the fields and recommence training, no time to lose." Runecraft drained his drink in one swig, and Thuw did the same, then they left. It was a while before Frederick came back to where they had been sitting, and saw the empty desk.

"Earl?! Did Warrior and Runecraft pay?!" Frederick shouted, as Runecraft smiled when he felt a few spare coins jiggling around in his pocket.

"Of course, I can't always teach you magic all the time. You understand the principle, and you have the ability to attack. Now I want to teach you the first principle to surviving off the street, what you wanted to learn from the start," said Runecraft. He got the coins out of his pocket, shook his head, then stuck them into a nearby charity box, a donation to the Lunar Isles. He crafted some runes, and they melted into his hands, leaving only a miniature little ball in his hands. He rested a hand on Thuw, then, as he saw Frederick running and shouting, arms up in the air, he threw the ball down immediately. Thuw found himself being sucked out of existence, dragged out of the pub garden, and spat back out into the desolate evergreen forest on the route to barbarian village. Runecraft seemed perfectly used to it, but it had sent Thuw into a frenzy. Runecraft rested a hand on Thuw's shoulder as he was dizzily walking about, then Runecraft forced his hand down on Thuw's shoulder and Thuw was jolted again, but rooted to the spot. Runecraft waved a hand at all the evergreens surrounding them.

"You don't have to be a tree surgeon or a lumberjack to cut down trees. Anyone can do it, all you need is an axe, and the patience to cut it down."

"Why will this help to survive?"

"It won't, this is just one step towards it, trust me. Right, take this axe. I want you to focus all your strength and accuracy, then swipe the bottom of the tree, and cut it down. It's easier than you'd think, trust me." Runecraft brought out a mighty-looking axe, and handed it over to Thuw, who took it and widened his eyes at it, as if he were holding moonrock. But, soon, he came to his senses, and thrust the axe at the tree, yet with all his efforts, all he made was a small chipping.  
"It takes a while to cut it down, you won't get it in one strike, have another whack," Runecraft told him. Thuw tried again, but missed the spot where he had hit before, and it only made an identical mark above. Thuw looked over to Runecraft, who gave him the thumbs up, and Thuw struck once more, as hard as he could, and managed to hit the tree spot on. Runecraft paid no notice of it toppling over, but walked towards it, and placed a hand on the fallen tree. Suddenly, the trunk began to divide into small, even logs, and Runecraft brought out a tinderbox.

"That was the skill of woodcutting, but it's not terribly important, though it's one step towards surviving off the streets," Runecraft looked down towards the tinderbox as he handed it over to Thuw.

"Now, you got to light this fire. All you have to do is scrape the logs with the tinderbox, be careful there."

"What could possibly go wrong in lighting a fire?" Runecraft rolled his eyes.

"Emm, the possibility of maybe _lighting yourself?_" he said humourously, but Thuw didn't take the joke. Instead, he reacted emotionlessly, and took the logs, layed them on the ground, then lit them up with the tinderbox as if he had gone through with it several times.

"You lit it already?"

"I look pretty unlit, do I?" Thuw smiled

"Heh, I guess so. You're good at lighting it, but that's only the second step -."

"Well, cutting down trees is strength, lighting fires only invovlves pure common sense." Thuw wondered how long it would take him to get strong enough to swipe trees down on the first hit.

"The third step, is cooking the meat you find. You know magic now, but there are no monsters around here, which is why I brought a spare, already killed." Runecraft brought out a dead chicken, and Thuw revulsed.

"But I thought that they dissapeared and re-incarnated." Thuw held his hands over his mouth as though he was studying internal organs for the first time and felt nauseated by it.

"No, they leave behind their body, it's more the ... soul that leaves, if you will. Then it finds form and becomes matter, and there you have a new chicken. Now, I want you to hold that, safely, over the fire, and roast it up. Then, if you learn how to do that, you'll be living off the streets in no time." Runecraft handed over the chicken.


	7. Chapter 7 Seduction

**Episode 7: Seduction**

The girl walked over to the desk of the bar, as the doors shut behind her. It was not long ago since The Ultimate Warrior and Ownz-Runecraft had left, and Frederick was in a huffy mood. But, when he saw the girl walk up to the bar, he smiled, and thought straight away that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Oh, hello, welcome to the Misthalin Inn, and what can I get _you,_ my lass?"

"Me? Oh, umm, do you have any food options?" she asked.

"Yes, we do, have a look here," Frederick pointed to a menu right next to her.

"Ah, thank you. Hmm, let's see ..." Carys-Supreme took a look at all the options, and it wasn't long before she decided on 1 portion of steak, and Frederick told Camille to jump to it. Earl noticed Frederick's mood going from grumpy to pleasant, and hoped that, in his happy mood, he would let Thuw return should Thuw wanted to, Earl needed to talk to him. But, he would let Thuw go on his own accord, Carys was lightening up the essence of the room, and Earl knew that, if this stayed, Frederick would forget all about Thuw.

It was not long before Thuw was turning the stick round with the chicken cooking like a roast dinner. It was getting to dusk already, cooking for the first time had been hard for Thuw, he always took his hand away gingerly incase the fire was going to suddenly _shoot_ up and burn his hand in turn for cooking up the chicken. Runecraft had found a heather bush and was resting his head on it as he watched Thuw cook the chicken. As he saw the chicken go a bronze-brownish colour, he got up again and said,

"It's done, you should take it off now." Runecraft pointed to the chicken.

"Really? I think it needs more time on the fire."

"Yeh, it'll burn if you do that. Trust me, I know what I'm doing." Right on cue as if the recomendation was an order to the chicken, Thuw turned around, and saw it getting blacker by the minute."

"Oops." Thuw quickly took it off the fire, and rest the burnt chicken on the floor.

"Not much you can do with that, then. Here, try another." Runecraft took out a dead chicken and threw it over to Thuw, and Thuw sighed, Runecraft lay his head back down on the heather bush. So, Thuw began to cook it again, and, when it finally turned out right, Runecraft stirred. It was now getting to evening twilight, but Thuw had his dinner in his hands.

"There you go, congratulations, you just learnt Woodcutting, Firemaking, and Cooking, now you know how to live off the land my friend." Runecraft was fully awake now. Let's go get a drink. Runecraft apparated the magic orb, grabbed Thuw before he could complain, and sent it down to the ground, apparating them at Misthalin Inn.

"Oops," said Runecraft.

"Don't worry, Fred's off duty, Earl's serving the tables and Maxwell's bringing the drinks out. You won't run into him, but even so, he's in a better mood now." said Camille. Thuw and Runecraft didn't know Maxwell too well, but he was a friend of Camille's. Runecraft had disguised him and Thuw anyway, with the use of magic, they now looked like a tired banker and a trainee knight. Though they had explained to Camille that it was them, and she hadn't made a fuss of it. Of course, Camille, a former detective, had seen through their disguises at first sight anyway, and was tempted to tell Earl and Maxwell, who were as dumb as a turkey when it came to disguises. Frederick, infact, had worked in a similar department to Camille once, so Thuw and Runecraft were glad that he was absent.

"Why's Fred happy? What could ever have an influence on him?" Thuw asked, knowing Frederick well from his stay at the inn.

"A customer Earl tells me is called Carys-Supreme would be your answer." Camille pointed to a woman sat near the window, and both Thuw and Runecraft thought she was too good to be true. She had blonde hair, down to her back, that shone in the sunlight as he turned her head around. She wasn't tall nor short nor fat nor thin, and her eyes were a slender emerald, that hung above deep pink lips. As she realized that Thuw and Runecraft were staring at her, she turned round, smiled, and winked at them. Thuw nearly fell off the chair, and Runecraft, hands where they were, cast an invisible wall to stop him falling, without noticing that it hadn't worked.

"Oomp." Runecraft turned his head just for a second so he could tap Thuw and pop him back to his seat, then noticed Carys blowing them a kiss. Runecraft held up his fist to his ear with his thumb and pinky in a backwards L, in asking for her number. Carys nodded. She brought her hands up, and energy swelled among her hands, turning into the silhouette of pen and paper, but then, it suddenly dissapeared, Thuw and Runecraft felt themselves going to sleep, and fell off the chair, Runecraft couldn't fight it, whatever was stripping the energy from them. Earl had suddenly seen Runecraft and Thuw, and gasped.

Later on, Frederick was taking out a syringe (after raiding Runecraft's pockets for money for their drinks) and injecting it into the two of them. He took a blood sample, Camille snatched the needle away from Frederick immediately, recognising a substance caught in the blood.

"This is a knock-out gas, brewed to liquid form, apparated by the hands of magic." Carys was not in her seat.


	8. Chapter 8 Part I: Memory

**Episode 8 Part I: Memory**

_"Quick, get 'em sarm me'ical!"_

_"What do you want me to do? I told you this is also magic, there's a good chance that, if it was deliberate-"_

_"-they would have made sure it would wear off when they wanted it to."_

_"Right."_

_"Sa, whaddis 'is anyways, a trance?"_

"Maybe, it could b- look! Warrior's stirring!" Slowly, the eyes of The Ultimate Warrior fell open. He thought he felt the stone-cold ground, but that must have been an illusion, as he feebly flickered his eyes around, he saw the equipment of a hospital ward. He saw a clock, and saw it's hands, but, even knowing where they pointed, his brain couldn't register the figures. Eventually, he realized it was 4:10, it had been 4:30 at the pub, he had seen the clock before passing out. Of course, time hadn't gone back, if the clocks weren't wrong, then it had been a night. But, he sensed the afternoon light shining down on him, and realized it was day. So it had been at least a night and a day since passing out. Soon, he noticed that many figures were stood around him, Earl, Camille, Maxwell, even Frederick was there. He managed to turn his head, and gathered Frederick's presence, who smiled at him re-assuringly. He noticed Runecraft was absent, then he remembered Runecraft slumping to the floor too, and figured out Runecraft must be in another ward. As if Earl could tell what Thuw was thinking, he went over to a curtain, and pulled it back, revealing another bed with a fully re-juvenated Runecraft sitting there, wide awake, sitting up and searching the room, eyes livid. Then he spotted Thuw, and Runecraft leapt off his bed (who must have used magic to revive himself, and nearly gave Thuw a back-breaking hug, but remembered that he was injured, and reduced the impact.

"Careful, Ownz, he's not as dandy as you are, you know." Camille warned.

"I know," Runecraft patted Thuw on the back.

"Wwwhat h-hhappened?" Thuw felt dizzy, his head spinning.

"Don't you remember?" asked Runecraft. Runecraft wanted him to look back in his dizzy head. Runecraft started to cast an insight spell, but Camille took the energy, as Runecraft was still rather weak, and rested it on Thuw's shoulder. Thuw started to see many images flashing at once, as though rewinding a video, then it stopped, and Thuw saw himself and Runecraft, in memory, being dragged by a wolf with strange markings on it's legs, bringing them over with it's teeth, onto a spot of ground where a silver circle with curvy lines, and, suddenly, they were being taken through the Intern of Sorcerers' Pass, the dimension in-between every route, accesed by magic only. A white opening started to draw near, and past-Thuw and Runecraft, still in a prone lying position, was spurted out of the hole, onto a cold, grey, stone floor. The wolf was already there, but not for long. It started to close it's eyes, rest it's nose down, then, it's fur, grey with white streaks, started to turn all grey, then it darkened into black, and became a silhouette shade. The features were still visible, until they were stripped from the body, like an outline removed from a cartoon. Soon, the stick-out nose began to shrink into it's face, and the face became almost flat, as the paws straightened out, changing shape, and the claws seemed to get thicker and longer, there were five of them, growing from claws, to fingers. It started to, slowly, stand from the ground, and it's back legs straightened out, paws becoming longer, growing stubby, thick claws, but there were no claws that had a sharp edge to them anymore. The back became straight, human like, and the lupine ears shrank into the head as the head started to fluff up, and something trailed from the back of it's head, still in a silhouette, but it's features started to develop. Or rather, hers. The silhouette started to fade, and colour came to the body. Glistening blonde arrived at the hair at the back, and emerald green eyes were pronounced above dark-pink lips. Eventually, Cary's body started to rise into the air, and she stretched her arm out. Dark magic started to pulse around her, and formated into a long staff in her hands. At least, "staff" was the first impression.

"I am Zeldana, otherwise known as the 'Black Wolf'. I am the daughter of the great Lord Zamorak." Zeldana's clothes became robes, and turned a violent shade of red, the robes of zamorak.

"And, my father has only one task of me. To bring The Ultimate Warrior to Dark Supremecy.

And, this tale is to be continued.


	9. Chapter 8 Part II: Aerobattle

**Episode 8: Part 2: Fight and flight**

The staff wasn't actually a staff, but much more than that. It had, at the top, a magic orb, surrounding by an octagon which had, at the left and right point, curved blades with secondary blades smelted below. It had two sharp horns coming from the top, which curved over far, and a tiny hinge at the bottom of the octagon, which would take it off it's stick. The stick itself had a hinge in the middle, and could be divided into two, but Zeldana wasn't focused on the staff. Until she flicked her head at the scythe, and swung it across the space in front of her. It seemed to make a crack in the air, which split open into a full hole that showed a vortex, but, rather than Thuw's fear of being sucked into it and trapped, it immediately shot a wide cannon blast from the hole, directed at Runecraft. Runecraft was prepared, though, and he held out his arms, which now bore plates of a magic alloy. The blast wouldn't budge, but Runecraft was safe. Or, so he thought. Zeldana threw out her hands again, the scythe dissapearing into nothingness, then brought them in, and tore them out as if she was ripping a hole. Sure enough, the cannon blast, which, now was simply that, had expanded, and become more powerful. Zeldana brought her hand out and grasped the air in front of her, threw back a punch, then, like a mime, shot out her fist, and the blast obeyed, pulsing madly as Runecraft struggled to defend himself.

"T-Thuw," said, as though he was carrying a crate of steel cannonballs, "Take these r-runes and cast inv-visible grip on th-the beam." Runecraft strayed his hands for what seemed like a millisecond, and swung his foot up high, which now bore a heavy steel boot, with a circular shield-plate attached. As he did this, he cast five runes, and threw them out to Thuw, then, as the weight of the boot was too much for him, switched to his hands, and stamped the boot away into nothingness. Thuw widened his eyes, and held his arms out in a frantic stradle, but the runes didn't reach his hands. A red dragon of a pair suddenly swooped down and swallowed all five in one go. It did a dive, and swerved round, whacking a tail with a heavy orb on the end at Runecraft, sending him flying, before the dragons flew back up to their master. Zeldana held two hands out in front of her, and Thuw saw fire glistening as in her hands, but it looked as though it wasn't meant to be used as a projectile. Thuw caught the flames rising and flicking around frantically as the dragons let out a huge roar. Thuw had to clap his hands over his ears desperately, but Runecraft was blacking out from the hit. The energy cannon was situated in the same place, but, just then, Zeldana nodded her head at the hole, and it closed up, leaving a string-line of fading energy. Zeldana threw her hands towards Runecraft and Thuw, and the dragons dived down upon them. Thuw yelled, and sprinted over to Runecraft before the dragons, shaking him violently.

"RUNECRAFT, GET UP NOW, WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Runecraft only stirred a little.

"Don't worry, Thuw, I've got it covered, these hob-goblins are good as dead," Runecraft muttered, now it was too late. The dragon dived down upon them, but _didn't _swallow them. Instead, one scooped them both onto his head with his nose. Thuw grabbed a hold of Runecraft, and tried to shift them off, but the dragon swerved violently to the right, throwing them back into the middle of the dragon. Runecraft stirred again. He felt his stomach, and groaned. His eyes snapped open.

"Runecraft! You're back!"  
"Funny dream, I'm having, feels so real." Runecraft gazed around him, and saw Thuw."

"Hi, Thuw. Y'know, I was just battling hob-goblins, dunno why I fell asleep. Oh god, this is bad, I've got to get out of this dream, they could be coming." Runecraft stood up, livid. Then it dawned on him.

"_Wait a minute_, this is _real!_ Oh, that's a relief."

"Afraid you'll find hob-goblins might have been better-"

CRASH. Thuw and Runecraft had just been flown through the roof, or rather, what was now bearer of a splintering hole where a dragon had just crashed through.

"What do you mean, we're only on a drag ..." Runecraft's comforting smile dissapeared, and his eyes drooped, his mouth ready to gape the words 'oh no', "... dragon." Runecraft's eye twitched.

"Ha, wouldn't worry too much, you'll be off pretty soon!" The Black Wolf was as lupine, standing on the back of the second dragon. She had control of the dragon, still, and she swerved him over to the first, where Runecraft was alert, now, and Thuw was sitting, clutched to the dragons scales. Runecraft soon regained courage, and shouted through the wind that now threw gales upon them,  
"Thuw, stay on the dragon, I'll deal with her."

"Ooh, trying to be the brave soldier, are we? Too bad." Runecraft jolted, as he realized that Black Wolf bore ghostly hands from her back, one of which carried the scythe. It reaped the air in front of her, and sent out a powerful blast of dark magic from the centre point of the slice. Runecraft was prepared, he apparated fire in his hands, then there was a _pop_ as the fire dissapeared, and a little badge, a solid flame representation, appeared in his hands. Thuw looked puzzled, but as he threw the badge, he saw that it still had the effect of fire. The badge knew where it was meant to hit, and it landed, dead centre, of the blast, then expanded into flames. It was overcoming the dark strike, until Black Wolf held the scythe vertically, and the magic orb started to fire a rapid attack of dark power. The magic was piling upon the flame, and the flame was losing. Thuw saw Runecraft bow to Black Wolf, and Black Wolf became human as she bowed back. Thuw was bewildered, but it must have been a challenge. Zeldana held her hand wide-spread, horizontal, and Runecraft was doing the same. The fire-dark combination started to expand, and energy of fire and dark flowed to the hands of both. A connection seemed to have been made, the energy wisps were expanding, and unravelling a clash of energy. Suddenly, the fire orb became a beam of fire, and the dark became a dark beam. All of a sudden, it was as if dynamite had gone off, the battle burst into a fierce rage. The energy had turned the fight into a duel between Runecraft and Zeldana, of which was not actually connected to the beam, but was putting force upon a mime's wall in front of her, and the dark raged upon the fire, the fire raged upon the dark, the battle was fierce, and all of a sudden, Thuw had to dive out of the way as energy was sent flying, and he found himself on the edge of the dragon. He tried standing up, but lost balance, and slipped on the shiny scales of the dragon. He fell off the dragon, luckily, the dragons wing was right next to him. He managed to fling his arm out and catch the ridge of it's wing. The dragon didn't react, but Zeldana, who saw what had happened, seemed to be chanting something. The outline of herself started to appear from nowhere and close around her. She gave off a blinding flash of light, and the next thing anyone saw was the same outline, a colourless ghost continuing to hold the dark beam. Zeldana appeared above her ghost, and apparated fire runes, crushing them into magic. It wasn't a projectile, Thuw realized in horror that she was controlling the dragon. Runecraft gave the quickest jerk of his head behind him, and it only took a split-second for his eyes to register the hands attached to the wing of the dragon, and recognise Thuw about to fall. Knowing fighting with a ghost would be no good, he mustered up all the strength he could, and forced the power forwards. The energy weaved itself smaller around the darkness, right up to the source, where it formed a plate of fire, and drew back on itself, crushing the essence of the darkness, and absorbing it into the fire, which withdrew into a ball of energy. Zeldana held the fire in her hands, and it rose high, as the dragon started to flap it's wings wildly. Runecraft was prepared, he drew the ball of mixed energy, and shot it at Zeldana. She smiled, and rose her hands high in the air, the flame erupted, and the dragon _tore_ it's wing into the air, flicking away Thuw with ease. He soared into the air, Runecraft yelled, and quickly shot the ball of energy at Zeldana. But Zeldana still held the flame of magic, they gave a small _pop_ as what was now in her hands was that of a flame badge, harmless to her, but the effect of fire to all else. She threw it down into the sky, but before it had even travelled two metres, it popped again, and erupted into flames, which grew into a great phoenix, on fire. Zeldana became Black Wolf, and leapt onto the phoenix, which shot up higher into the sky. The dragon suddenly, disspeared, or at least, shrunk into a flame badge, which Runecraft saw, but he had other worries on mind. Thuw falling fast from the sky. He had to act now. He drew out runes of soul, and shot a bolt of magic which connected onto the badge, and turned fire-red as the badge disspeared and the bolt of fire, now, retreated. Runecraft held the ball of fire in his hands, and, like Zeldana, controlled the dragon to bear downwards upon Thuw, and collect him to safety.


	10. Chapter 9 Exploration

**Chapter 9: Exploration**

Authors Note: I know that the Lunar Isles doesn't actually have a forest - wait a minute, does it? - anyway, just bear with me, whether it does or doesn't, otherwise, I've tried to get it as good as I can. Also, I know this should be chapter 10, but just pretend it's chapter 9, kay?

Thuw stared down at the grass of the Lunar Isles Forest, dark, grey, lifeless. The badge of fire that was the dragon that had landed them there lay on the wet grass, starting to fade away to the wet dew. He sat, livid, yet almost lifeless, next to Runecraft, who was asleep, not content, but resting. Thuw noticed his snoring, and decided to move. His father had owned a compass, and Thuw always kept it in his pocket since it had been inherited from Emphasis321. He knew that Runecraft owned one too, and took it out of Runecraft's pocket, laying it out on the grassy floor. He took out the compass, and picked up a sharp, jagged rock, and went to the tree nearest to Runecraft. He thrust the rock upon the tree, and indented a message upon it:

GONE EAST

MARK TREES FOR MY COURSE

Thuw looked at the compass, marked the right direction, and headed off eastwards, making sure he was keeping on course, but keeping his eyes ahead of him incase he ran into any obstructions (trees mainly.) He passed a couple of rare trees but ignored them, besides, he could cut no better than mere trees. It wasn't many yards he had gone before he stopped, and found the most clear tree in sight. He had pocketed the sharp rock, and he brought it out, cutting at the tree again.

HEADING NORTH EAST

Thuw turned slightly, and set off forwards to the North East. The Lunar Forest was still dense and thick, darkness upon it, but, suddenly, Thuw noticed the light coming through. As he headed forwards, the forest was decreasing, and, soon enough, no trees surrounded him. Thuw turned around, and went to the other side of the nearest tree, he brought out the sharp rock again. Before he carved a message, though, he smelt the sea air, and realized that he must be on the edge of the island. That meant that the port could be nearby. Thuw squinted into the distance, and, sure enough, a line of brown dotted the horizon. Thuw raised the compass towards it, and decided on the direction he was heading.

HEADED TO THE PORT AT NNE WAIT FOR ME THERE

"Let's see, 30 coins, 30 coins ..." Runecraft rustled around in his pockets, standing on the port next to a small boat and a tired, impatient captain. Thuw knew that no money lay on him, Runecraft knew that most of his had fallen out in the sky-fight with Zeldana. He had managed to scrape together 14 coins, but even as he rustled around in his pockets, he knew that there was no more. The captain sighed.  
"Lad, ye' may have some more in the bank mightn't ye?"

"Oh, yes ... no wait, no ... I don't. Dammit, I'm out of money except for this. Besides, even if there was money in it it would mean taking a ship off the island."

"That'd be where yer wrong, lad, a bank, a store, a coupl'a fountains and water sources." Runecraft smiled.

"A general store?"

"Aye, just collect some items an' sell em to the genny." Runecraft brought out his bag, and took an axe made of steel, then turned around, eyeing the green dots of the trees behind them all.

"Thuw, wanna sell some logs? The Lumber buisness, not too bad if you only want to scrape up 60 coins." The captain brought out a pipe and began to puff at it, heavy-eyed.

"But I can't even cut oaks yet!" said Thuw.

"Don't worry," he said, as they began to head off, "You cut logs, I can find some maple or willow to cut. Don't take my name wrong, I was always a good lumber-jack. Willows sell at ... 4 coins, logs sell at 1. We need 60 coins, so ... how much can you hold in your bag?"

"Well, I'm carrying my axe, my tinderbox, hammer, pickaxe, chisel ... alot more, but I have about 16 spaces."

"Ok, I'll cut 16 of the high level logs, give them to you, you give me what you can cut, and I'll add my own high level logs. When we sell them, we can head back off."

"To where?" Thuw asked.

"Hey, good point, at that."


	11. Chapter 10 Stronghold

**Chapter 10: Stronghold**

"Next stop, Barbarian Village!" yelled the captain, even though Thuw and Runecraft were the only two passengers. Thuw got up off the rickety bench, and crossed the bridge, but Runecraft had already teleported himself there. Thuw's eye twitched.

"You ignore your powers of teleportation when we head all through a forest and over the sea but _now you use it to travel three metres?!_" Thuw said irritably. Runecraft frowned, then took out the runes he had used.

"Found them on the ship's floor. I'd used up my other stock of runes in the fight, and I found these about halfway through the journey. We'd already payed, and we were halfway there, what was the point?" Thuw dropped the annoyed expression, but didn't smile - it had been a long journey. They had just left the ship, when a goat-horned-helmeted man came along, and raised his fists at the captain's boat.

"What're ye doing here, ye swine?" shouted Sigurd the canoe-master of barbarian village. "This is a river for 'dem _canoes_, yer obstructen' the river." Sigurd was indeed right, the captain's ship was now blocking the way between canoes coming from in front and behind, and people were yelling at the captain. Thuw and Runecraft realized that they had been seen getting off that boat, and they hastily crept off, as what would be a very difficult and awkward maneuver was going on. It was barely a few paces before they had reached the tiny village of the Barbarians, best known as just that, Barbarian Village. Thuw and Runecraft walked over to the centre, where ore lay in a few mining rocks, surrounding a hole, with a ladder stretching down at a dark hole. Thuw eyes it nervously.

"Not going down there are we?" Thuw pointed the hole out to Runecraft.

"Afraid we are," Runecraft was torn between a grimace and a smirk. "We're not gonna let that girl, Zeldana dis-spirit our training, but we know now that we need to be trained against every move she's got. I drew a map of the strong-hold of security below, I know just what we're up against, but we need combat training, and the stronghold provides that." Thuw was confused.

"Up against? Map? Strong-hold? Talk like I know what you're saying only when I _actually know_." Runecraft smiled, a conjured an orb in the air in front of him. It unfolded into a sheet of paper which looked as if it had barely been folded twice, let alone scrunched up into a ball. Runecraft had his hands gestured towards it, though it seemed like he was levitating the sheet. It turned round, and Thuw saw a map of a sort of labyrinth, labelled with coloured dots, a colour code at the bottom. Suddenly, three other sheets flew out from behind it, and were so close to the first sheet, that it looked like it was all one folded map. On the other sheets were other labyrinths like the first, Thuw guessed that these must be different floors, or areas.

"The barbarian stronghold of security." Runecraft said, gesturing to the whole of the map with his head. "Split into ... four levels, so far as I know. On every level there are rooms lined with monsters, you must get through doors that ask security questions first, then you can train with the monsters, they come in higher levels when you proceed." Thuw gulped.

"Training on high level monsters?"

"Na, na, the first enemies are just ..."

"Minotaurs?!" Thuw stood, shaking, outside the first door of the stronghold, next to the skeleton.

"Well ... that's funny, last time I checked goblins stood outside here. This looks no good." One of the Minotaurs grunted, turned their head round, and roared at them.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Thuw edged back.

"Scrape you off the ceiling, shall I?" Runecraft said merrily, but only for a second before his frown came back to his face. "Looks like we're gonna be practicing magic on these horror dudes. I trust you brought some runes?" Runecraft crafted some of his own. Thuw stood up.

"Why would I have runes? I haven't learnt to craft them yet, and you never gave me a massive supply of them," said Thuw, turning his pockets inside-out. Runecraft raised a finger in the air

"Good point." He suspended the runes he held in mid-air, then levitated them upwards, they merged into a ball of light magic, glowing brightly, and runes started to shuffle out from it at all angles, all with different rune enscriptions. Runecraft cast the orb aside at the Minotaur, and didn't pay attention to the orb that had entered the presence of the Minotaur and imploded the beast in a flash of blinding light. The scattered Runes came down to Runecraft's level, and dissapeared suddenly. Thuw was only mildly surprised to find the runes appear in his hands, un-expected magic was a strong part of Runecraft to Thuw.

"Righty-o" Runecraft clapped his hands together "The Ultimate Warrior, _be _one, and go get 'em Minotaurs!" Thuw remained where he was.  
"You talk about the ancient creature of legend alone as if it were your local shop-keeper."

"Yeah, but find one time when you need to go into a shop and start to cast spells on the shop-keeper." Runecraft smiled. "Like I said, go get them!" Thuw shrugged, but his eyes did not falter, he concentrated hard upon the jumble of runes in front of him, and tried to assort the right ones together in the spell.

_Wind strike, Wind strike, come on, Wind strike ... _"WIND STRIKE!" Thuw yelled. The runes had combined exactly and, within moments, formated the wind strike that hit the Minotaur, dead on. The Minotaur roared, the spell must have worked. Red mist began to form above it, and solidified to make the number "3" in sparkling, shining red lettering. Runecraft was impressed at Thuw's first major hit to a high-level monster.

"Three Tanes of damage, for your first try - besides the chicken - that's pretty damn excellent." Runecraft smiled, and clapped a hand on his shoulder, and just as Thuw's mouth started to open, Runecraft answered the question for him.

"A Tane is a knock of damage done to an opponent, everyone has Tanes, it's their health measure, and when they're taken away, that's one Tane gone. You took three on your second or third strike." Thuw's mouth opened again, but Runecraft answered again, "The first strike was the chicken, when we first practised."

'Wow', Thuw thought 'He must be able to read minds or something'

"Yeah, course I can, you'll learn it eventually," Runecraft said, smiling


	12. Chapter 11 Advancing

**Episode 11: Advancing**

"Confuse!" Thuw shouted, and, the runes assembled rose into the air, forming a purple hazy charm, that fired upon the Minotaur, and sent it reeling in a dazed fumble. Thuw grabbed the opportunity, and took a water, an air, a mind, then cast a water strike upon the Minotaur. The Minotaur was still dazed, and took Thuw's first Five Tanes to it. At last, the blood-red mist rose above it, and it formed the head of a scythe, mist closed in below it and formed the handle. The hand of a red creature formed upon the scythe, a body formed from the hand, a ghostly hand in glinting red armour, that was attached to the red armoured body of a scarlet figure, a man with everything normal about him except for his godly figure, his godly armour, and his ghostly appearance. A ghostly Lord Zamorak stood in front of him, a scythe in his hands. Zamorak hovered over the ground, then entered the presence of the minotaur, without bringing down the scythe upon it. The weakened Minotaur opened his mouth in a roar that made no sound as it ws torn from existence, scrunched up into a ball and imploded, Zamorak dissapeared alongside it. Thuw gaped.

"Why did that happen? Why did he come?"

"Lord Zamorak? He comes to kill those who are destined dead, he's what the people of Earth would call "The Grim Reaper". Earth is another dimension that exists alongside Runescape. Anyway, Zamorak comes to kill everyone who dies, basically."

"But, when I was training with those chicken ..." this seemed to have left Runecraft puzzled too.

"Yes, I always did wonder why Zamorak never came then. Of course, it might just be that that was your first attack. First ... kill, rather. No matter, though, lets be advancing, you've learnt as good as a water strike, time to use combat. Well ... attack." Runecraft apparated a long sort of javelin,

"A hasta," he explained. "It's good for attack behind a gate, means that you can get to them but not vice versa. This'll train your attacking ability, think you're up to it?" Thuw was now eager to move on to actual combat training, and nodded his head vigourously.

"Right, get right up to gate," they walked forwards, making light footsteps, so as not to attract the attention of the new Minotaur. They stood right up next to the gate. Thuw grabbed the hasta from Runecraft, and carefully slipped the head through the bars. Then, he drew back his force, and thrust it forwards into the back of the Minotaur. It moaned as a red "3" formed above it, and blood spurted out of it's back, then dissapeared as the wound became a red circle marked on the back of it. It turned round, and gave an almighty snarl at Thuw, Thuw didn't draw back, as it lowered itself to head height, Thuw threw the hasta into it's face. Four Tanes showed above it's head. The Minotaur made a swipe at Thuw, but missed. Thuw looked above himself, and saw blue mist beginning to form, a great "0" above his head, no Tanes taken. Thuw launched another strike at the Minotaur, it hit it right in the stomach, the Minotaur moaned and flung back, as the mist of a "5" pursued it. Twelve Tanes had been taken from it,

"Ten Tanes to go," Runecraft muttered. Thuw drew back an almighty blow, and struck. The Minotaur roared, six Tanes had been taken away. Thuw brought back the Hasta one more time, and then it happened. The air threw itself against the Hasta as it flew through the air, and brought the Minotaur to death. The scythe of Zamorak appeared, and Zamorak along with it. But it didn't stop there. A boy, about half the size of Zamorak, appeared in red ghostly mist, wearing the same armour, with pale skin, but an evil look about him. Then a girl appeared, slightly older, looking like a woman, but, next to Zamorak, she looked like a teenager, without armour, but red robes and hand plates with the head of a double-scythe upon each, a head that Thuw and Runecraft had seen before. The three ghosts stepped down to the floor, Zamorak walked through the Minotaur, killing it, but he did not dissapear alongside it. They walked through the gate, and all of a sudden, they lost their ghostly appearance. They became completely solid, three near-humans stood next to them. Thuw gasped, now that he saw the girl (or woman) in solid form, he realized who it was. Zamorak, Iban, and _Zeldana_ stood in human figure, Zeldana's emblem hanging above her in the solid figure that taken Tanes used. Zeldana apparated her magic scythe, as the heads dissapeared from her wrist armour, and Iban drew out his own staff. Two gods - and what seemed like a third - of evil stood in front of them. Zamorak stood forward. He opened his mouth, and rasping voice came out, that must be that of Lord Zamorak himself.

"You shall not seek rivalry with my ablessed daughter, Zeldanathein, this is our battle. You shall duel with the honour upheld by the great forefathers whose blood runs through me." Zamorak brought his scythe in front of him, and snarled.

"Wait, father," Zeldana stepped up behind him.

"I wish to duel them both too." Zamorak stopped, and looked down on her, smiling with a smile that didn't fit upon his face.

"Very well, Zeldanathein. Death shall prevail, as you say, and death indeed shall upon them. Three duels." Zamorak held up an armoured fist, holding up three fingers. "Zeldanathein shall challenge you first, Ibanivús may duel second, and may I kill you last."


	13. Chapter 12 Part I: Zeldana

**Episode 12: Part I Zeldana**

Thuw gulped. Runecraft held his arm, and said quietly,

"Thuw, there's no turning back now. The Black Wolf will fight, and so shall we. 'The road could be long, prevail you would, and you would succeed. But when a purpose you lack, no deed nor power will grant you one.' Your father said that to you before he died, you remember?"

"Of course I do," said Thuw with a mixture of bitterness, sadness, and fear.

"But a purpose lacked _you have not_. You have a purpose in life, and you were born to fulfil it. You're _not just named_ The Ultimate Warrior, but it's your quest, your reason for being, your reason to get past the loss of your father and _become __The Ultimate Warrior_!" Thuw looked up. One tear had fallen from his face, and he wiped his off with a finger, then smiled. Then grinned. Then beamed.

"Letta' rip!" shouted Thuw. as Runecraft drew several Runes from nowhere, Zeldana sensed the start of a battle. Zamorak brought down his scythe, then his whole body rose into the sky in a blur of a split-second, and he was gone. Iban tapped his staff down upon the ground, a sort of red thunder drew down from nowhere and zapped him, he was gone without a scorch mark left upon the stone floor. Zeldana was Black Wolf within seconds, the scythe now hovering above her, and Black Wolf leapt. The moment she touched the ground the room lurched from beneath Thuw and Runecraft, the gate disspeared, the room became larger, the walls became circular, and Black Wolf was now battling inside an arena. She leapt again and soared into the air, she bounded towards Thuw and Runecraft, and a black, ghostly hand suddenly became visible holding the scythe, it swung the scythe across, and Runecraft crossed his arms in an X. The X spouted purple energy like a fountain around his arms in defencive, and the scythe stopped at the shield of energy. Black Wolf landed, and the arm thrust the scythe forwards, but soon, the arm turned a human beige. Black Wolf's paw was shrinking, and her other one was turning beige too, she began to stoop up, and soon, Zeldana held the scythe. She suddenly tore the scythe away, the head of the scythe stayed exactly where it was, Zeldana held a staff in her hands, that had come from the scythe. She tapped it on the floor, and suddenly, she was behind Thuw and Runecraft, she brought down the staff upon Thuw. Runecraft stood beside Thuw, and shouted, "Ultimate Fire Cannon!" The staff was only halted, it didn't fly out of Zeldana's hands, but Thuw wanted to know how Runecraft could be there while he was still defending himself against the scythe head.

"I see you've learned Paratenthemy" said Zeldana, jerking her head towards a white outline where Runecraft had been, still defending from the scythe, it was just like Zeldana had used before.

"But that makes two of us," she said, and she slid like a gust of wind from her position without moving her feet, leaving a ghostly outline holding the staff which was bearing a fire cannon. "Still, I have my doubts that you can perform corruptition" Zeldana raised her hands in the air, as the ... ghost, Thuw would have called it, darted forwards and grabbed the scythe from the ghostly Runecraft's hands, and threw it back to Zeldana, as ghost Runecraft, ghost Zeldana, the fire cannon, and every ounce of magic dissapeared. The head of the scythe slid back onto the staff with ease as Zeldana held the staff out, that was now a scythe once more.

"Let's test your knowledge of ancient magic then shall we?" Zeldana smirked, as she clunked the scythe to the floor.

"Costello Lycanthropus!" Runecraft yelled

"Lupus Foncus!" Shouted Zeldana. White light formed in front of Runecraft, almost like a ghost, then took the shape of a white wolf. A dark, shadowy wolf erupted from the space in front of Zeldana. Runecraft jumped out from where he stood, leaving a ghost controlling the wolf, and apparated a huge jumble of runes to Thuw.

"Thuw! Aurum Psittacus!" As the code runes lay in Thuw's hand, the magic began to form. A gold figure - with no outline, rose from Thuw's hand, a golden parrot. Meanwhile, the two wolves sped towards each other. Runecraft dissapeared, and took place from the ghost. He nodded at Zeldana, who nodded back.

"Honorus Sacrifous!" They both shouted at the same time. Golden energy flowed from them to the wolves. If Thuw had to guess, he would have said that they had agreed on a gamble between the white wolf and dark one. Thuw was in power of the golden parrot, still, he had no idea what he was doing with it. Runecraft held a free hand up in the air, and apparated some runes above his head.

"Alterna Forcus!" he shouted, and as he stepped out of his own presence - leaving a ghost - he was controlling the parrot. He nudged his head towards the ghost, then chanted,

"Duetus Forcus!" The wolves collided, and pounced upon each other as they bounced back.

"A Costello will never beat a Foncus, you know that. The Lupine Sorcerers of Light and Dark have fought with each other using both but the Foncus have always one!" proclaimed Zeldana.

"Oh yeah, you think so? Maybe the Light Lupine Sorcerers never realized the potential of the Costello," Runecraft grinned, and wrenched his hands up to the air. The wolf started to lose whatever outline it may have had, and reformed into the shape of a man.

"That's not Paratenthemy. I know that," said Zeldana.

"No, it's not. Lycanthropy is precisely what you do, the ability to change from a man to a wolf. And maybe a man might succeed ..." Runecraft rose his hand in the air, and the golden parrot soared down, and landed in Runecraft's hand. Suddenly, Thuw realized that an identical parrot now was held in the Costello man. The Costello was Runecraft's marrionette. Runecraft and Costello drew back the hand that didn't have a parrot perched on it, and golden light was harnessed in their hands. Zeldana transformed into Black Wolf, and now, the Foncus was her marrionette too. Thuw watched four battlers, two of each in sync with the other. Runecraft and Costello gathered the energy that the parrot was likely providing, as Black Wolf and Foncus drew scythes out of nowhere, the Foncus's the same as Black Wolf's. The hands of zamorak (one on each) drew out and grabbed the scythe, and reaped the air in front of them. Two holes in the air opened up, and energy began to charge. Runecraft turned his head towards Thuw (Costello didn't follow suit this time) and said,  
"Thuw, I need you to finish this duel."

"What can I do? I can barely do magic and I don't have a weapon!"

"You can do water strike at best, and that's exactly what I need. The second - _the second_ - you hear the energy released, take these water runes, and cast a water strike. If you have done it right, you should meet the blast in the middle. _Go!_" Runecraft broke sync with Costello completly, turned round and summoned Runes into Thuw's hand. "Caasyek, I reckon this is our win!" Thuw was supremely confident, he punched his fist into the air, but as he realized that the energy was about to release, he quickly gathered the energy. In his hands he held an orb of water, waiting to release.

"**Foncus Duetus Lupus Paasus**!"

"**Costello Duetus Lycanthropus Paasus**!" The effect was amazing. Two consecutive balls of light erupted from all four of them, Thuw couldn't even see them. But he had reacted on time.

"Water Strike!" The gold light and the dark light combined, but the quick, darting water orb got there first. It got crushed by the onpour of the energy sent from all four people, the Costello and Foncus had fired it in the same direction as Black Wolf and Runecraft, all four beams met in the middle. But the tiny water orb was enough. Thuw had to cover his eyes, but he saw the faintest blue glow from the centre of the energy, that was becoming stronger and stronger. Soon, the cross-point in the energy was water, somehow, the water was evolving. But it stopped there.

"Alterna Forcus!" Runecraft shouted. Thuw jolted. His whole body had been paralysed. He was unable to control what he was doing. Runecraft had Thuw in his control. Thuw found himself extending his arms in front of him, gaseous energy worked up in Thuw's hand. He raised his arms, and tore them apart, the water orb wrenched out of the cross-point and expanded over the energy. It was like the water was dousing all the energy. The energy was weakening. And soon, Thuw realized that a Paratenthemy Runecraft was controlling him, a real Runecraft was controlling it from afar. Now Thuw understood. And it happened. The energy exploded around the four duelers. The Costello, the Foncus, and the Paratenthemy were immediately dis-activated. Thuw could control himself again, and he decided to control himself to _run away_. Zeldana lay limp on the floor, reduced to her normal form, Runecraft was standing, hands together, energy swirling aronund him. Thuw immediately ran towards him, as Runecraft held a hand out to Thuw, they both dissapeared, teleported to safety. They found themselves, now, in a desolate field, which stretched for miles with no trees or anything in sight.

"Ah, lucky father taught me to lock people's teleportation to where I want to go," said Iban, who stood behind them.


	14. Chapter 12 Part II: Iban

**Episode 12 Part II: Iban**

"We just took down Zeldana, Iban should be no problem," Runecraft said to Thuw, they smiled. Iban brought out his staff, and floated up into the air, a firy aura around him. He brought the staff upwards, then thrust it towards the ground, a burst of fire erupted from the bottom of the staff, and the grass caught fire. The fire spread throughout the whole field, and Runecraft reacted a quickly as possible.

"Duetus Aarus!" he chanted, and both Runecraft and Thuw were lifted into the air for safety of the spreading fire below.

"A simple sky-battle, can't you handle that?" said Iban. Runecraft gritted his teeth, but smiled.

"A sky-battle? No better fun than that!" Said Runecraft, who was still keeping him and Thuw floating.

"Runecraft ... how the hell am I supposed to fly?!" said Thuw who looked dizzily at the firy pit below. Runecraft seemed to be pondering this.

"Damn, I hadn't thought of that. Alright if a Paratenthus keeps you flying?" Runecraft side-stepped from his spot in the air without moving his feet, leaving a Paratenthus ghost of Runecraft floating in the air.

"Don't worry, he's got just as much mind as me!" The Paratenthus turned round, and directed his ghostly hand outline at Thuw. Thuw felt no difference, but realized now that Runecraft was not supporting him anymore, that was the priority of the Paratenthus. To Thuw, it felt like he was stepping on ground, but his feet were touching nothing but air. Still, it was enough, Thuw could run freely over the air. He charged at Iban, and realized that Runecraft was standing on the spot, meditating on his feet with his hands together, energy pulsating around him like an aura. Thuw looked back at the Paratenthus, and nodded, mimed his hands casting a spell as he ran. The Paratenthus understood. One hand still fixated upon keeping Thuw upwards, the other cast runes into Thuw's hands. Thuw worked a water strike in his hands, just as Iban drew his staff back in a flurry of energy. Runecraft widened his eyes lividly, the veins showing in his retina, the spell was complete, Runecraft flung his arms out and concentrated, Thuw found he now had a powerful charge of pulsating fire in his hands. A fire wave, the most powerful combat strike. Thuw grinned, skidded to a halt on the ground, and Iban released the charge of energy. Thuw was quicker. Within seconds, the wave was released from his hands, and it came into contact with the orb of energy - gold, was it? No, it was turning silver, it was becoming bronze, it was turning black, the colour of onyx. The onyx blast swallowed the fire wave in seconds, and encased it in the powerful spell. Iban clunked his staff to the floor (well ... sky,) like Zeldana had done with her scythe, and the onyx blast was solidifying. A huge onyx crystal now lay suspended in the air, about to fall. Iban held his staff in front of him, Thuw saw it had a reptile head, with a mouth that began to open up. A charge of purple energy shot out at the crystal, and grabbed it. As the energy slowly drew back, the crystal came with it. Iban grabbed a hold of the large crystal as the scythe's head closed. His staff dissapeared, and he grabbed the crystal in two hands, and began to chant, closing his eyes in concentration.

"Lord Icthlarin, bless thine power upon thy onyx, for the sake of death itself, and power may be upheld in the hands of the fallen god Ibanivús, son of the great Zamorak, brother of the great Zeldanathein, and in the legion of power, chaos, and evil. Forcus Paasus Grantus Shohamus Grathus Defus!" He finished the chant with bouts of ancient magic, and opened his eyes lividly like Runecraft had done. The fire below - the spot where Iban stood - was starting to steam up. It was turning into vapour, not smoke, but vapour, and rising up to Iban. Iban had his staff again, and the steam was entering the bottom of the staff. The scythe's head opened again, as the empty hole where the fire had been started to fill up again and become un-recognisable. The snake drew it's tongue out, and a badge of fire, like what the dragon of the aero-battle had become, lay upon it. It floated up to the sky, and energy pulsed within it. Black light came from the sky, and passed through the fire badge, the onyx began to light up. It lasted only for a second, but it was enough. The fire badge fell down, now virtually in-animate, and fell onto the onyx stone, it would not leave the onyx. The onyx began to transform, soon, the fire badge was the center of a hilt to an onyx sword. Iban's staff had dissapeared again, but he now had an onyx sword in his hands, the blade of which was now in rising flames.

"Thuw!" Runecraft waved and pointed as the Paratenthus. It had a bow and arrow in hand, at least, it looked like an arrow, and it was about to fire. It slung the arrow-like thing towards Thuw, Thuw caught it in his hands, and saw that he had a topaz sword, encrusted a mind badge on it's hilt, in his hands, it _hadn't _been an arrow after all. Runecraft held his hands in front of him like he already had a sword, and in moments, he was besides Thuw, he _did _have a sword. Runecraft bore his in front of him, the tip pointed at Iban. Iban did the same with his flaming sword, and pointed the sword at him, a gesture that surely meant a sword fight. Thuw turned towards Runecraft, who nodded his head at him, he expected Thuw to do the same. Thuw lowered his sword and pointed it at Iban. They all nodded.

"Fight with honour, upon the blade," Iban and Runecraft chanted, "So one may win and the other dismayed." Iban sped towards them, without even using his feet, as if he was a gust of wind. He lunged towards Thuw, and thrust his sword at him. Thuw fell backwards, but the Paratenthus caught him with his magic, who Thuw noticed was much closer to him now. Thuw took advantage, and held the sword in front of him, Iban brought down the sword, and it rested upon Thuw's blade. Thuw then had a great idea. He slipped under the force of the blade, and brought the sword with him to the other side, he had a perfect shot at Iban. he flung the sword out, and Iban was forced to dodge. But he was still quick. Lightning appeared in front of him, he caught it in his hands, it bound into an orb of electricity, and gave a _poof_ as it dissapeared where a lightning badge appeared. Iban brought the badge out, and ducked under the sword, then Iban held the badge up while crouched as Thuw made to swipe it with his sword. Lightning was attracted to the badge, it met the sword mid-swing, and sent the sword flying in the air. The Paratenthus had seen Iban's next move and Runecraft now knew. The lightning had not dissapeared, but sent down to the ground in a thick rope to the flames below. Iban drew back his staff, and flung forwards, the head of the staff touching the lightning. Everything happened at once. The Paratenthus had, in a split-second, teleported from the spot to in front of Thuw, as the string of lightning broke, and expanded towards Thuw. The Paratenthus flung the outline of his hands outwards to defend Thuw, as the Paratenthus in front of Thuw burst in a bolt of energy, evaporated by the charge. Runecraft immediately dashed to Thuw's side, the sky protection had been broken, as he left his position, another Paratenthus had been charmed. It was too late, Thuw had started falling the second the first Paratenthus had broke. The Paratenthus, too, dashed to Runecraft's side, it and Runecraft brought down their hands at the same time. Thuw landed with a thud on a lower layer of sky, Runecraft made sure the Paratenthus had control of Thuw, and brought out his sword.

"Thuw may have lost the Ammendment of Blade, but I haven't yet." The Paratenthus leapt back, and cast a protective orb around itself, as Runecraft dashed into another position three times, charming three Paratenthuses to his side. The Paratenthuses raised their hands together, then threw them down. The fire below was crushed down the blackened grass that smoothed over into a marble onyx-stone floor. Then, Runecraft raised his hands, and the floor below Thuw rose up to Runecraft and the Paratenthuses' level. Runecraft and the Paratenthuses all drew their swords, as Runecraft pointed the blade of his sword at Thuw, Thuw now carried a sword of his own, apparated by the hands of Runecraft with his sword. Iban frowned. He clunked his staff to the ground once more, and they floor beneath all of them dissapeared.

"Enough. Father Lord Zamorak has waited long enough. I take no further part in this battle," and with that, the Mahjarrat God dissapeared on the spot, the serpent head of the staff hissing at them as they left. And the air begun to blow around the desolate arena.


End file.
